


The Deicide Project

by Flyrh_the_Penguin



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gen, Life of Mutual Killing stuff, Murder Mystery, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyrh_the_Penguin/pseuds/Flyrh_the_Penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaya Noguchi, a new student of Hopes Peak Academy, wakes up in a classroom in said academy, but finds it strangely... deserted. Then, a strange bear appears, and kickstarts a life of mutual killing, and Amaya finds herself struggling for survival.</p>
<p>This is a fanfic of Dangan Ronpa with original characters. It will contain spoilers toward the end, and will burrow elements from the two games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deicide Project

Amaya Noguchi had always dabbled in psychology. The human mind, and how it worked, had been her interest throughout her whole life. It was therefore only natural for her to study it along her normal school subjects.  
And now, she was standing outside a place she would have never dreamed of entering. Hopes Peak Academy. They said that the hopes of humanity where gathered here, the most talented individuals, young high school students who were in the top of their respective field. The students would upon entry achieve a title, a Super High School Level, to befit their talent. It was a lucky coincidence that Amaya had been allowed to go to the school, under the title of Super High School Level Psychologist.  
Im finally here, Amaya thought to herself, a blank look strapped on her face. It had been a long journey from her home to the school, but she was there now, and thats all that mattered.  
She gathered her courage, and took a step forward.  
When her foot reached the ground, her head started to spin. Her vision became blurry, a mess, and she began to fall down.  
As she lost her conscience, her last word slipped out as a whisper.  
“W-...w-what....”


End file.
